


Take Care

by SilverMoon53



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: e125 Civilian Casualties, Screenplay/Script Format, Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives), also i know i tagged this with the ship but its not really about them as a couple, and monologuing about it, doesnt actually deal with the stabbing, especially since martin is the only character to be awake during this fic, its just martin checking up on jon after he got stabbed by melanie, originally written for the whumptober prompt "stab wounds" and posted now because I'm a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoon53/pseuds/SilverMoon53
Summary: Jon gets stabbed a lot. Martin worries, though he can't show it.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> /dabs/ i wrote this literally months ago (along with two others) and never posted so here you go now. Nothing graphic in it

TAPE CLICKS ON

MARTIN

Oh, hello again. Yeah, figures you’d want to be on for this, doesn’t it. 

(pause. Martin sighs heavily)

I could try turning you off, but you’d just turn yourself on again, wouldn’t you. Alright fine then. Not much I can do about it anyway. May as well give you my statement. That’s what you want, isn’t it? Right. No use putting it off then. 

(Martin clears his throat)

Statement of Martin Blackwood, regarding his, well I suppose just regarding my thoughts on Jon’s current situation. Er, statement recorded direct from subject. 

Statement begins.

You know, Jon, morals are a funny thing in a place like this. I suppose I don’t really need to tell you that, though, do I? Or maybe I do. Maybe you haven’t realized quite what this place does to us yet. I hope- I’d hate to think you’re too far down to- well. I don’t really think it’s worth dwelling on. Either I do, or I don’t. Hope doesn’t really change things. 

Anyway, as I was saying. Morals. Usually, drugging someone so you could see them half naked would be bad. I mean, drugging people is bad, just in general, but I think it was kinda needed in this case. I almost feel worse for drugging the girls, maybe I didn’t need to? I’ve seen the bottles laying around sometimes, I know they’d probably sleep through this without anything extra from me, but it’s not something I felt like risking. Besides, you all make your tea from the same kettle, it’s easier to do all of you at once rather than single you out. 

(There’s a rustle of clothes, and Martin takes in a sharp breath)

Yeesh. Melanie got you good, didn’t she. 

(He chuckles darkly)

Suddenly very glad I decided to drug all of you. Would not want her waking up unexpectedly around me. Especially not since I don’t have your healing powers. Speaking of…

(More sounds of clothes moving. Martin makes a satisfied noise)

Looks like it’s already mostly healed up! That’s good then. Can’t really blame me for wanting to check on that though, now can you? Not with your history of self care, or lack thereof. Looks like Basira did a good enough job keeping it from getting too nasty before you fixed yourself up. I’d thank her for that but, well, you know. 

(Another pause, this one filled only with the sound of breathing)

God I hope you’re not dreaming right now. You really could use the rest, and you look so peaceful. I know I never dream when I take things like I gave you, so I hope you’re the same. You really need the sleep. 

I suppose we all do, don’t we? 

Of course, six months in a coma should be plenty of rest, shouldn’t it? Not sure it should count if you’re, y’know, technically _dead_ during that time but hey, what do I know, right?

(He chuckles bitterly, but it quickly tapers off into a dry sob)

_God,_ Jon, what’s happening to you? What has this place _done_ to you? How much of you is still… you?

Not that I’m much better, I suppose. Course, I’ve at least always been a bit of a loner, haven’t I? And at least I have a plan, I know what I’m doing and what the cost is. I know I’m not as, as smart as you, not as well read, even before all the powers and everything, but at least _I_ know how to think things through. _I_ actually take the time to consider other options, not just running into trouble with some half-baked scheme that’s going to backfire spectacularly. 

Still, I suppose that’s enough from me. I found out what I wanted to, saw your healing for myself. I can’t stay long, I really shouldn’t have come down here at all. I just wish…

Well. It doesn’t really matter what I wish, does it? Not like wishing changes things anymore than hope does.

Statement ends.

TAPE CLICKS OFF

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to find me on tumblr (@silversideblog for my general writing blog or @tapeclickson for my tma specific blog) or on discord (cloudcover7167). Thanks for reading!


End file.
